


A forever-lasting neverland

by JellyJoy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt No Comfort, kind of ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyJoy/pseuds/JellyJoy
Summary: “Kokichi?” Lightly the name spelt itself off her tongue. Her nearly white hair spilling over her shoulders in loose hair ties, she leaned over a little closer and kneeled down next to him. Goosebumps rode over his skin as he wondered to himself where he had wound up.“You must still be in shock! Do you know where we are,” she asked him quietly and he directly looked at her for the first time since he arrived, only shaking his head no





	A forever-lasting neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first time posting an actual serious thought out fanfic of mine? I’m really nervous haha. It’s probably gonna be confusing what’s happening in it cause I wrote this while in a specific mood so words just kind of vaguely poured out and I just formulated everything WHILE I wrote it... I hope you enjoy it anyway

With an hand stretched before freshly torn open eyes, a wonderous voice whispered, “ _ Welcome to your neverland! _ ” 

  
  


The savory iron blood flavor that once dominated his mouth disappeared when the last thing felt was an excruciating pain as bones splintered under his skin. Eyes rolling back as gouging shards broke out from his skull inside his head. Had he been removed and salvaged in that moment no functionality would have been left in his brain to function. Crippling desperation mixed with unending torment and irony liquid as he endured punishment in hell would’ve been a first guess as to where he was headed after this. However, instead the first thing to greet his eyes upon fresh opening, was a soft blue sky. A beautiful gradient of light blue to a slightly darker hue, the sky was painted with soft feathery clouds, as if painted on a canvas. Lifting one hand he grazed it over the scenery before him, while one sat cradled behind his head as he lied quietly still in the grass. Squeezing fingers into his palm he lowered his hand again, setting it in the same position as his other. A face peered itself over his vision curiously. 

“Kokichi?” Lightly the name spelt itself off her tongue. Her nearly white hair spilling over her shoulders in loose hair ties, she leaned over a little closer and kneeled down next to him. Goosebumps rode over his skin as he wondered to himself where he had wound up. 

“You must still be in shock! Do you know where we are,” she asked him quietly and he directly looked at her for the first time since he arrived, only shaking his head no, “This is the home of God! We have all been deemed worthy of his lands to rest.” 

Ouma took in Angie’s face, her skin its opaque and glowing quality like in the moment they first met, as if she never once lie still on a wooden floor. As if though she never once looked like her blood had drained from her face as it spilled itself to the floor. He only wondered how he could’ve possibly made it here, to a place meant for those with pure intentions. 

“Do you feel as though blood spills from your eyes? As if they were tears upon your cheeks? That is because your soul has been awoken. You have been birthed a new here, the same person in the same external body, but your internal being was taken and given a new lens. Can you see it, can you feel it? The way color has made its way back to you?” 

He let himself blink for a moment, it all started to come undone.  _ A lie? _ He could only wonder. Unraveling. Her blue pierced coldly into purple. 

“Will you finally allow your soul to accept this place?” 

 

And it started all over again.


End file.
